


Worthy of a happy ending

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Pain, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: Aman's POV while he locked himself in his room after Kartik's beating.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Worthy of a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't exactly what happened in the movie but I got a little bit inspired by the deleted scene :)
> 
> Happy reading, fellas. ❤️

Aman was being pulled in so many different directions he didn't know which way to go. It was terrifying and so exhausting at the same time. It made him angry, hopeless and sad. It made him want to scream at the world and cry in despair. 

Was it so hard to accept love as it is ? 

He had known for years that his family would never accept himself for who he was, that was why he had pushed himself away from their love and presence. Even if he hadn't wanted it, he had made the decision because he knew that he would never be himself around them. 

For a few years, he had lived for himself, even if deep down, he felt guilty for not sharing his happiness and feelings with his own parents.

And now that everything was literally going to Hell, Aman knew he had always been right about them. They would never understand him. They would never understand his love. It had been days and Kartik was still sleeping in another room, and his parents were keeping them apart every time they could. Aman just wanted to damn everything to Hell and go to his boyfriend. 

It made his heart clench painfully yet with warmth, whenever Kartik told him or showed him that he wasn't leaving him. He did leave, the first day. When Aman had seen him walk away from him, he had wanted to tell him to stop, to come back. He had felt the fight leave him, as he saw Kartik being driven away by his uncle. He was the one who told Kartik to leave in the first place but that was because he was more afraid of what his father would do to Kartik than for his own self. But then Kartik came back. He came back for him and Aman couldn't take his eyes off him. He knew Kartik was amazing. And everytime he did something, Aman felt his love for him grow ten times more. 

Then, his father had beaten Kartik and Aman had ran away to his room, unable to hear more of Kartik's pained screams. 

It was now night, and Aman was still locked in his room, he didn't want to go out. He had yelled at his mother who knocked on his bedroom door, asking him to come and eat something. He had looked out of his window a few hours ago, and Kartik was still laying on the bed, sleeping on his stomach, his LGBTQ+ cape tied around his neck, resting on his back. He had wanted to run to him, but he knew that if he did, it would only create more problems, especially for Kartik. And Aman didn't want that. 

If there was one thing Aman couldn't bear to witness, it was to see Kartik in pain, especially because of his own fault. He knew he should have been careful around his family with Kartik. But there was another part of him who told himself that he shouldn't hide his love or be afraid of other's opinions. It was always easier said than done. 

But the thing was that Aman had never wanted the world's acceptance, he just wanted his family to know and believe that he was still the same son they had always loved, even if he now loved a man. 

It broke his heart knowing that his parents, the ones who were supposed to love him no matter what, were now trying to keep him away from the person he loves the most. 

Thinking about his family's refusal hurt him but thinking about Kartik hurt him beyond words. 

He knew how Kartik had been deprived of his own family's love and care so early in his life. Aman knew that was one of Kartik's reasons to fight for their love : he didn't want Aman to go through what Kartik had been through, and he also wanted Aman's family acceptance for himself. And Aman wanted that for Kartik too. But every passing minute his hope was fading. The only thing that helped him keep faith was Kartik. Kartik, who even after getting beaten up by Aman's father was still here fighting for their love, wanting for his parents to accept them, to accept him. 

He loved and hated it at the same time, that Kartik was this strong and brave. Because Aman wasn't. He really wasn't. He was so close to giving up and he knew if he did, he would lose Kartik forever. That was the only thing he was holding onto right now. 

He had only one heart and it was being shredded to pieces because the parents who meant the world to him couldn't accept the man he was in love and who was slowly becoming his new world. 

How was he supposed to choose between Kartik and his parents ? How could it be expected of him to leave the person he loved the most because his parents couldn't see his love for what it was ? Why would he even do that ? He knew it wasn't wrong. His love wasn't wrong, Kartik and Aman weren't wrong. The rest of the world was, his parents were. Why did it matter that he loved a man ? Love was love. It didn't differentiate between a man and a woman, at least not for Aman. Why couldn't his parents understand this ? He couldn't live without Kartik. He really couldn't. He also knew Kartik wouldn't be able to live without him. What was so wrong about their love that their parents wanted to bury it ? 

When he had left his city to live in Delhi, he promised himself he wouldn't hide himself. Of course, at the beginning, he had struggled to come out of his comfort zone. Then, he had met Kartik and he had started to see the world in a new way. Kartik was the reason Aman wasn't afraid to be himself anymore. He wouldn't know how to function without Kartik. 

A distant groan pulled him out of his thoughts and he sighed. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his head resting above the window. He got up on his knees and looked out of the window to see Kartik getting up on his bed, sitting on the side of the bed, his feet on the floor, his hands resting against the bed, his head low and shoulders dropped. Aman could hear the sad sigh leaving his boyfriend's lips from his bedroom. Aman shut his eyes and moved away from the window, sitting back on the floor again, pulling his knees against his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He couldn't see Kartik like this. He wanted to run to him, take him in his arms and apologize a thousand times for the pain he was causing him. He wanted to kiss his pain and wounds away, he wanted to hold him in his arms and protect him, themselves, from the world which kept coming between them and pulling them away. 

Another groan of pain reached his ears and this time it was accompanied with a few sniffles and Aman's resistance broke. He let his head fall back against the wall and let his tears fall free. A few minutes passed where all he could hear was Kartik's sniffles and his own choked sobs. 

A new feeling of anger raised in him, and he wiped his tears away with the back of his hands, he got up from the floor, stood for a few seconds and took deep breaths. He walked out of his room and made his way downstairs. 

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Kartik's head lift and he stared at him. His eyes were teary yet no tears were visible, his lips pressed together. But as soon as his eyes landed on Aman, he smiled, the pain behind his eyes disappeared and they shined with relief and love, and Aman almost melted right where he was standing. His feet moved before he could even think about it. 

He swallowed and bent down a little in front of Kartik, both of their eyes locked into each other. Kartik was softly smiling at him and Aman bit his lips, swallowed down the sob which threatened to come out. His hands moved, desperate to touch his lover and his palms rested against Kartik's cheeks, cupping Kartik's face. 

''Does it hurt a lot ?'' asked Aman, his fingers caressing Kartik's cheeks, and also his hair behind his ears. 

''Not anymore.'' whispered Kartik, moving his head closer and resting his forehead against Aman's, releasing a heavy sigh as his shoulders dropped. Aman felt Kartik's hand move and clench his shirt, pulling him closer. 

Aman smiled, fresh tears falling down on his cheeks as he saw Kartik smile, leaning into his touch. 

As Aman saw Kartik's smile widen as they stared at each other despite their pain and heartbreak, Aman made up his mind. 

Screw the world and anyone who said that their love was wrong. 

He loved Kartik and Kartik loved him. 

And they would fight. Because they were worth it. 

And they deserve their own happy ending, just like everyone else. 

Aman wouldn't let anyone take that away from them. He wouldn't let anyone snatch his love away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked my OS on Kartik's POV, you can find them in my works.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> See you soon ❤️
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
